Haymitch's Story
by Allygrlfrnd
Summary: Haymitch is entered in the 50th hunger games just days after his 16th birthday. This is his story. Rated T because its the Hunger Games. I do not own any of the Hunger Games charactors except for the ones I make up. Story if better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Haymitches Story Chapter One,**

I laided in bed holding a pack of ice to my now blackened eye. Someone knocks on my door and I see Peter walk in. He has tears in his eyes and a hand print on his cheek. I sit up and motion for him to come sit next to me on the bed. He walks over and sits next to me. We sit in silence for a few minutes before he starts sobbing. I put my arm around him and murmur to him that it will be okay.

"What did he do?" I ask him, knowing that its going to be bad. Very bad.

"He... He was talking about his games, and then I-I wants to leave... But he... He hit me when I told him I had to go"

Anger welled up in my chest and I fought the urge to to hit something.

"Don't worry Peter I'll take care of it" I got up and walk to the door, taking a deep breath I walk out of the room.

I walk down the hall checking the rooms as I go and preparing myself for what's to come. I think about what he's done to Peter, not just today but everyday. I can't believe my mom keeps him around. As long as I can remember he's been abusing me and my brother. My mom is to scared to leave. I want to get rid of him and to make him go away but I know that he will only come back. I've heard his victory story so many times. How when the odds weren't in his favor he came back and won the hunger games, becoming district 12's first and only victor.

The closer I get to his room, the more disgusting the smell of spirits and human filth gets. Hold my breath and being careful not to breath through my nose for fear of vomiting, I carefully knock on the door. A voice from inside mummers something and I push the door open enough to stick my head in. I see a man about 45 years old with graying hair and grey eyes looking at me from behind a desk covered in empty bottles. His face is lined and tired and he is always scowling.

"What do you want!" He snaps at me, and I flinch.

"Umm... Well you see..."

"Spit it out boy!" He rises out of the chair and I know if I don't say it soon I'll get hit again.

"Dad! We need to talk." I blurt out in fear. He raises an eye brow at me and nods. For all I know the next few words I say could just save Peter.

So what do you think? Haymitches dad abuses him!? And He was the first district 12 victor! Please leave a review below and I'll try to post again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Haymitch Story 2**

Taking a deep breath and try to swallow my fear,

"you need to leave Peter alone."

He squints his eyes at me and stands up, he's wobbling and slurring his words,

"And what! Are you! Going to do about it?"

I look at him and try to look like I'm not afraid but I know if I say the wrong thing he'll get mad, and no one likes it when he's mad.

"I'm going to talk to you about not drinking so much..."

His eyes light up with anger and he walks around the table and grabs me by the collar.

"You can talk to me about not drinking, when you have done what I have. And as for Peter, if I think he needs a good hit, who are you to tell me other wise?"

He takes a step towards me and we're standing nose to nose. I'm so angry, he can't do this to us. It's wrong. And I'm the only one who can change it. With out thinking I grab the collar of his shirt and slam him into the wall.

"I won't let you do this. Not to Peter. Not to mom, even if she doesn't do anything about it. I won't let you."

He puts his face close to mine and whispers to me

"no. You'll let me. Cause with out me. You have no home, with out me. You'd be on the STREETS!"

I can't believe he's saying this! We are his kids! And he's threatening us! I slam him against the wall again and his head hits it with a crack. Suddenly I'm thrown to the ground and my dad is sitting on top of me with His knees on me wrists he's pinned me down. I squim under his weight, surprised at how strong he is in his drunken state. I raise my leg aiming for the back of his head and end up hitting him in between the shoulder blades. Howling in pain he rolls off of me. I jump to my feet and see him jump up too he looks me in the eye and I realize we are about to fight.

"Lets settle this now." He says to me. "We'll fight, like real men. And if you win, I'll leave. But if I win, you and Peter leave."

I think this over judging his strength to mine. In our short 'brawl' I seemed to have the upper hand, but what if he wasn't really trying? I know I have to do this, for Peter but I know if I lose we will be homeless. I look my dad in the eye as I make my final decision.

"Deal." I say barely above a whisper. Then his eyes light up at my words and he leaps at me.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this story! Please leave a review below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haymitch Story 3**

I stager back as he leaps at me, his drunkness suddenly fading. I trip over my own feet and fall to the ground landing on my butt. He leaps on top of me and I roll over trying to get him off. Some how he grabs onto my leg and pulls me back. I grab at thing on the floor trying to stop him from pulling me closer. My hand finds it way around the neck of an empty liquer bottle and I swing it at him blindly. It hits him in the arm and shatters he yells in a rage and I see blood running down his arm. I smile slightly at my success but the smile is wipe off my face when I see a fist coming towards my jaw. I try to duck away but he ends up hitting my in the temple. My vision goes blurrly and my head throbs in pain. I lundge at my dad and pin him to the ground. I try to get my knees on his wrist like he did to me but in my struggle to get his down he has freed one of his fists and drives it into my stomach. Doubling over in pain I fall to my side and my dad scrambles to his feet. He starts kicking me in the stomach repetedly and all I can feel is the throb of pain as his foot conects with my stomach, my ribs, my gut. After what feels like an eternity the pain stops and I hear my dads voice.

"I'll give you two hours to clear out yours and Peters stuff. But I'm going to go through the bags to make sure you dont steal anything from us. I know you and your just a wimp, and good for nothing wimp. And given the option you would probably steal before you get an actuall job. Your just lazy. But now you won't get to be. You've never had to take tessera. You were always well fed. But now you'll starve and when you come crawlling back here I'll just lau-"

His voice is cut off by a loud thud and the sound of some one hitting the floor. I look up from my spot on the floor and see Peter wreseling with dad. I jump to my feet and grab a bottle on the floor smashing the bottle so that the neck is spiky and sharp. I grab dads collar and once again pin him against the wall once again. Holding the bottle in my right hand and dad against the wall with my left I bring my face close to his and whisper to him

"get. out."

My dad puts his hands up and I back off but keep the broken bottle near by. I shove him towards the door and start talking.

"I'll give you two hours to get your stuff. But I'll be looking though the bags, because I know you. You will steal from us."

Two hours later my dads bags have been packed and search. The only thing he tryed to steal is some bottles filled with liquer. But I took them and smashed them on the front lawn. My dad walk out on to the front lawn and theres a part of me. That sees him standing there with his bags packed ready to leave, that wants to go to him and beg him to stay. But I won't I won't put my family in danger again. He looks at me then at Peter, he nods slightly and turn to walk down the street he gets the the edge of our property line then turns to look at us.

"Looks like I got a pair of fighters after all" Thats all he says before he turns away and we watch him walk down the steert and disaper into the the crowd of the seam.

**Firstly I'd like to say thanks for the reveiws! and please keep reading it mean sooo much to me. I hope you are enjoying my story and I'll keep updating hopefully everyday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haymitch Story 4**

We're standing on the porch when my mom walks outside,

"Where's you dad?" she looks at us her grey eyes full of concern.

"Mom," I say trying to choose my word carefully, if I say the wrong thing she'll be to upset. "He left us. We tried to stop him but he just kept going." Peter shoots me a confused look but I don't have time to say anything because I see mom bolt off the the porch and run down the street after him, even though he's long gone.

"Mom! NO!" Peter and I start chasing her down the street I catch up to her first and I grab her arm. She falls to her knees sobbing and I just stand there watching her. I can't believe I did this to her but she couldn't know Peter and I did it. She would never forgive us. Peter catches up and we lift mom to her feet. Putting her arms over our shoulders we half drag her half carry her back inside. Placing her at our table, I run to get her a glass of water.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." I whisper to her while handing her the glass of water.

"You don't have to be sorry," She says but when she looks at me all I can notice is the hurt in her eyes "there's nothing you could have done to prevent it. I should be the one who's sorry, so close to your birthday. This is the time when you really need your dad. Almost sixteen and the reaping's so close. You need that rock to keep you steady."

In my mind I scoff and say that he was never here for us. I say that I'm glad he's gone because now I don't have to worry about him hurting us. But I know I can't say that because it would just hurt her more.

"We'll be fine, we still have each other and and that's enough. I don't need anyone to keep me steady because I have you guys. And I'm happy." I give my mom a smile and she smiles back. She stand up and starts walking towards her room and I jump up and grab her hand.

"Were are you going?" I ask her, if she trys to leave again then I know I won't be able to stop her and if I lose her too I don't know what I'll do.

"I think I'm going to go to my room for a bit and sleep. I love you boys" She walks off and I look at Peter.

"Want to go for a walk? We need to talk." I say, because if we don't soon people are going to start to wonder were district 12's only victor went.

**Thanks for reading! I love the reviews, so if you like it please leave me a note!**


	5. Chapter 5

Haymitchs story 5

I pull Peter outside to the front porch.

"Why did you lie to her?" He demands, I can tell he's upset.

"I had to Peter! If she knew that he left because of us she would be broken! She would hate us!" Peter looks at me as if thinking then his face softens.

"You should have told her the truth Haymitch. She thinks he left her! She's crushed anyways! We have to tell her the truth." Peter looks angry but I know we can't tell her the truth.

"No Peter. If we love her we won't tell her. She would kick us out of the house and we would be alone." I can see what I said made Peter think but I think I went to far because he looks really hurt. "Peter I'm -"

"Whatever Haymitch say whatever you want." He turns to walk back towards the house and I try to stop by grabbing his wrist but he pulls away and stalks into the house.

I can't believe Peter would do this to me. Why doesn't he understand how I feel. I decide to take a walk around the fence surrounding district 12 to try and clear my thoughts. I make my way to the edge of the fence and walk around slowly. The fence is my favourite place to be because it reminds me that at any moment the electricity in the fence could give out and I would be free. But I also hate being this close the the fence because of how close to freedom I am. I'm so close that I can taste it but I just can't get past this fence. I walk around the fence wallowing in self pity for a while before I get to a silver box nailed to a post. I look at it and on the front there's a picture. It's a upside down red triangle with what looks like a lightning bolt in it. The box has no words on it, I reach my hand out to it but stop when I hear the familiar hum of electricity coming from it. But louder somehow. Maybe the box controls the electricity in the district. If only I could open it somehow, I'd be able to get out. I look longingly at the forest and then turn away from the fence. After a while it get depressing. I want to go home but I know if I go back I'll get angry. I'm a lot like my dad in that way, but I would only admit that to myself. I start walking home but then decide I can visit the only person who really would understand. Mayslee, I'll go to see Mayslee. I start off in the direction of her house with a grin on my face. Mayslee's been my best friend since we were kids and she's always understood my better then anyone. I walk past a few houses until I get to the wealthier part of the district. I walk up to the biggest house and knock on the door. I hear someone running down the stairs and see the door knob turn. The door is pulled open and Mayslee is standing there grinning at me.

"Haymitch!" She hugs me and I hug her back "Come on in!"

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you like it! Also sorry I didn't post yesterday I didn't have internet!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haymitchs Story 6**

I walk in the front door and take off my shoes. Something that's mandatory in the Donner house. The floors are marble and the walls are covered in flower wall paper. I love Mayslee's house it's so rich but still a part of district 12. She gets to live like this because she's the mayors daughter. I follow Mayslee along the all to familiar path to her and her twin sisters shared room. We get to the white door and Mayslee turns the brass handle and opens the door. Inside is a huge room twice the size of my kitchen, the walls are a soft pink. There are two beds pushed up against opposite walls each one is neatly made. In the centre of the room is a small table with two over stuffed white leather chairs around it. Mayslee walks over and sits in one of the chairs and motions for me to sit in the other chair. I sit down and look at Mayslee, and for the first time, in my life I realize how beautiful she is. Her hair is red but with bits of gold, her eyes are a forest green like the one just past the fence in the summer. She had freckles sprinkled on her nose and her skin reminds me of a porcelain doll.

"What's wrong Haymitch?" She looks confused and I realize I must have been staring at her.

"Oh.." I look at the ground and try to hide my face "Sorry"

I look up and see her face is turned red and she's looking at the ground too.

"Haymitch are you okay? You look like you got into a fight. Was it your dad again?" Her eyes are filled with worry as she reaches her hand up to touch the side of my face. I wince and realize that it must be a bruise or a cut.

"yeah it was my dad but it won't happen again. Peter and I fought him off" I give her a small smile.

"What?" She looks like she doesn't believe me but this makes me laugh.

"I was fed up with how he was treating us so I fought him and Peter help, then he ran off. But mom thinks he left on his own. I didn't want her too hate us, but Peter doesn't understand why I did it. I just didn't want her to hate us." I look at the ground again and wait for her to tell me what she thinks. I feel her hand on mine and I look at it her small hands almost disappear in mine.

"Haymitch, I'm so happy for you." I look at her and she's smiling at me. "Haymitch your free!"

I'm taken aback at that word, free. I've never really been free until now. I never have to worry because of my dad again. I jump out of my chair and Mayslee shouts in alarm.

"I'm free Mayslee!" I grab her and spin her in circles. I'm laughing and she laughing. We keep spinning until I lose my balance and fall to the ground on my back. Mayslee, who was still in my arms, falls on top of me laughing. Mayslees hair falls in a curtain around my face and I see her her eyes wrinkled in a smile. I gaze into her eyes and her expression softens to curiosity. I smile her a small smile and wrap my arms around her waist stopping her from moving any farther. She puts her hands on the side of my face and looks into my eyes. I move my face closer to hers and kiss her.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it, I've never done any romance writing so I'm sorry if it's awful**  
**:P also thanks to goldendelicious for the reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haymitch Story 7**

At first I'm stunned by what I just did, but then I feel Mayslee kissing me back and I'm glad I kissed her. I've loved this girl for so long, I just never noticed before now. My mind is blank filled with thoughts of Mayslee, how she feels on me, her fingers running through my hair, the feel of her lips on mine, her hair brushing against my face. I wish I could tell what she's thinking. So I can tall what she thinks of this. She pulls her face away from mine and my stomach drops. I try to keep her from leaving by wrapping my arms around her waist. She stares at me for a minute her expression blank.

"Is this real? Is it really happen?" I laugh at her question relief rushing through me.

I kiss her on the top of the head lightly and smile into her hair.

"It's real" I mutter. She wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her tightly. I'm still in shock that this has happened so fast but I'm happy it has.

"Haymitch?" Mayslee whispers.

"Yeah?" I still can't believe this is really happening, she cares about me.

"Can I get up?" She starts laughing and I release my grip from around her waist and she rolls off of me and lays on the ground beside me. I look over at her and smile. I reach over and put my hand on her cheek. We sit in silence for a while just looking at eat other before we hear the door downstairs open.

"That'll be my sister." Mayslee sighs and sits up. Rolling on my back and frowning I sit up too.

"I guess I should go then?" I ask her. She looks at me and I can see by her faces she's thinking.

"Yeah I guess so, she's going to pester me about you if she see's us. You know how she is. But I'll see you tomorrow?" She looks at me hopeful and I nod.

We both stand up and kiss her cheek before heading downstairs. I pass Linda, Mayslee's sister, on the stairs. I smirk at her and she glares at me. I walk down the stairs and out of the house grinning from ear to ear.

I walk home trying to keep positive about about what happened today. So far this has been the best day of my life. So many good things have happened today. I get home and my mom is sitting at the table holding a flyer in her hand.

"What's that?" I ask as I sit next to her. She hands it to me and I read out loud.

"Are you ready? In just two weeks time the reaping for the quarter quell will happen! Be ready to represent your district in a brave battle to the death! Tune in one week from the reaping to find out what the quarter quell will be this year!" I sigh and put the paper back on the table. Well that completely ruined my good mood. I look at my mom but hers eyes seem empty. I stand up and walk to my room, thinking what the quarter quell could be, and if it could endanger my chances anymore. My mind starts to wander when I almost run head long into a door sticking out into the hall.

"Haymitch?" I hear a voice coming from inside the room. I look over and see Peter sitting on the bed in his room. His eyes are rimmed in red and I can tell he's scared. "Haymitch, I'm scared. It's my first year but it's quarter quell and it could be something like 'only twelve year olds' or 'only boys'. And I'm scared."

I look at Peter and I feel like punching myself in the face. I can't believe I forgot it was Peters first year, he must be so scared. I remember how it was when I was his age, but it wasn't the quarter quell.

"You'll be fine Peter, I bet it's something stupid like, 18 year olds only. Don't worry Peter your names in there once. You'll be safe." Peter smiles at me and I can tell I convinced him. If only I could concise myself. I look out the window behind Peter and see that the sky is dark.

"I'm going to go to bed Peter. Good night" Peter nods at me and I walk to my room. While I try to sleep all I can think of is the impending doom of the quarter quell. Before I drift off into a restless sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it even if my romance scenes are really bad!**


	8. Chapter 8

Haymitch Story 8

I'm standing on a cliff looking down over the edge. It's so deep I can't see the bottom. I turn around and see woods behind me. I can't help but wonder, were am I? A scream rips through the air. I bolt in that direction.

"Mayslee!" I yell, but I'm too slow. Everything is going to slow.

When I finally burst through the trees I see Mayslee's throat get pierced by a giant big bird. I watch as she crumples to the ground.

"MAYSLEE!" I shout and bolt up in bed.

I'm sweating buckets and my sheets have been kicked off. I fall back onto the bed breathing heavily. It was a dream. Just a dream. It's all this quarter quell business. It's scaring me. I close me eyes and try to fall asleep but I'm to awake now. I get up and pull on a shirt over my shorts. Walking down stairs I see that it's raining outside. I smile and walk to the porch and sit down. I love the rain. It's the only really good thing about district 12. I hear a rumble of thunder and see a flash of lighting shortly after. Rain pours down through the leaks in our porch soaking areas around me. It's pouring outside and I sit and watch it fall for a second. I'm sitting there for a good half hour when I see a person run past the porch. A dark shape clearly wearing clothes not from district 12.

"Wait!" I call at the person but they keep running.

I don't know why I want to stop this person but if he's not from here that means he might have escaped from another district. I jump up from the porch and run after the person. The rain is pouring hard and I can barely see five feet in front of me. I try to keep the person in my sights but they are running to fast. I try to pick up my pace but the ground is so slippery its slowing me down. I reach out my hand in a last ditch attempt to get to them and end up grabbing the hood of a jacket. The person is yanked to a stop and they spin around to look at me.

"What are you doing?" It's a boy, about sixteen, with tan skin and dark hair. He's taller then me and I know I could easily be killed by him.

"I just wanted to know why your out running now? And why do you look like your from district one?" I try to act bigger so I don't look so weak but I can tell he thought I was insignificant.

"I'm training fro the games and I dress like I'm from district one because I am. Happy now? Cause I'm leaving."

He shoves me backwards so hard I fall on my back in the mud. I push myself up on my elbows and watch as he pulls his hood up and keeps running. Frowning I push myself out of the mud and walk back towards home. When I get home I can't go inside because I'm soaking wet and mom would never let us inside the house like this. So I sit on the porch for the rest of the night drifting in and out of sleep.

**Thanks for reading! sorry I'm posting so late but I was out all day so I'll try to post again tomorrow! Also thanks so much to 15 for the super awesome review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haymitchs Story 9**

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. Opening my eyes I see that I must have fallen asleep on the porch after chasing that boy. I look up to see who woke mre up and see my mom standing over me looking worried.

"Oh good morning" I say with a smile.

I stand up and strech realizing I'm covered in dry mud. Frowning at my clothing I walk into the house and towards my room.

"Why were you outside?" My mom is at my heels as I walk away.

"I didn't want to sleep in my bed anymore." I give her a grin the step into my room and close the door.

I know my mom's worried about me but if I told her the real reason I was asleep on the porch she would worry to much. I change my clothes and go to the bathroom to wash my hair in our tub.

I sit there trying to remember what I had dreamed about that night. I remember I had a nightmare that sent me outside in the first place but I have no idea what that nightmare was about. I remember Mayslee and a scream and something about the games but nothing else. But the rest a just a foggy daze.

I wash my hair free of mud then head downstairs. Peters already there eating a boiled egg.

"Yours is ready to Haymitch" My mom places a single egg on my plate and hands it to me.

I smile at her then start eating. We own a chicken farm so we get free eggs and live pretty well of for seam people. After a while though eggs get pretty sickening. I eat my egg and start to head upstairs when I hear my mom.

"Haymitch were are you going? If you don't leave now your going to be late for school!" I turn around and see my mom frowning at me with her hands on her hips.

I grin like an idiot and walk back down the stairs and out the door. I completly forgot we had to go to school. Two weeks from the reaping and they expect us to be able to go to school. I start the familar walk to school but this time I turnon Mayslees street. I walk to her house and knock on the door. In seconds it is pulled open. I go to smile at Mayslee until I realize that its her sister. Linda glares at me then turns on her heel to walk away. You can always tell Mayslee from Linda even though they are twins. Mayslee's eyes are a forest green but Linda's are a light blue. I grimce at Linda then step inside the house closing the door as I do. I'm not waiting very long before Mayslee runs down the stairs clearly late as always. I smile as she runs right past me pulling on a jacket with a peice of toast sticking out of her mouth. She's always late but I always thought it was cute. Mayslee always thought it got on peoples nerves. I smile as she runs past me stops. Then looks back. She grins at me and keeps running. I try not to laugh as I stand there. After a while she runs at me and hugs me.

"Hi" I say as I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Sorry about being late! We can go now" She gives me a nervious smile and I laugh.

"It's okay. I think it's cute when you freak out" She glares at me but takes my hand and pulls me out the front door.

We walk in silence for a while hand in hand until we get to the end of her street.

"Haymitch? Are you okay?" She looks at me concern in her eyes.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I look at her confused.

"They reaping... your names in there alot isn't it?" I see her eyes well up with tears so I cup her face in my hands.

"I'll be fine. My names not in there to often. Not like some of the other seam kids. I'm sure they'll get pick before me. What about you are you okay?" I look at her as she smiles at me but her smile is weak and I can tell she's worried about me.

"I'll be fine. My names in there five times, I'll be okay. Your dad was a victor they could pick you for drama. A good show." I tear falls down her face and I gently wipe it away with me thumb.

"Then I'll win so I can come home to you. And if I do get reaped I'll come home after and then I'll never leave your side again." She smiles and me and wraps her arms around me barrying her face in my chest.

I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her head. We sit like this for a bit before she lets go and smiles at me. We talk about school and things for the rest of the walk once we get to the school we head over to Mayslees friends. They all are talking but stop dead in their tracks when they see us holding hands.

"Finally!" One of her friends Alexis shouts at us and the group of girls burst out laughing.

I kiss Maylsee on the cheek and let her go to her friends and I head over to mine. I see Chris and Kai standing together wiggling their eyebrows at me. I laugh and jog over to them.

"So! You and Mayslee are finally together?" Chris laughs at me and I shove him.

Chris Everdeen has been my friend for as long as I can remember our mom's are friends and we both live in the seam. He has dark brown hair and the same seam eyes that most of us have. Kai Mellark I met last year but he became fast friends with Chris and I. He has blonde curlly hair and blue merchant eyes. His dad is a baker and even though he's a merchant kid he still hangs out with us.

We are stand and talking, not always about Mayslee and I, when someone screams.

"HAYMITCH! HELP!" I hear someone scream my name and realize it's Mayslee.

I run towards were she and her friends are and fight my way to her. When I get to her I see she's on the ground and someone is holding her hair. There are tears streaming down her face and she has a black eye. I feel anger run through me and I go to lundge at the person hurting her when I stop dead in my tracks. The person holding Mayslees hair, is the boy from last night.

**Thanks for reading! I tryed to make the story longer this time! please review and thanks to 15 for the review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haymitch Story 10**

I'm taken a back by the person holding Mayslee. But this only stops me for a second.

"Let her go. NOW!" I say to him I don't care who he is, I'm ready to fight him.

"No. I want her so I'll have her." I try to breath but I'm getting angry.

"Hey! Your that phyco from last night! Is this your girl friend?" He gestures at me with his free hand and laughs then he turns to Mayslee "Trust me sweat heart, you can do way better then him."

He gives Mayslee's hair a twist and she screams in pain.

"Trust me darling, I can do much worse then that. Now I don't even know your name and you don't know mine so lets get to know one another. I'm Blaze Cormac, I'm from district 1 but I've been moved to this crap place. Now who are you?" Mayslee whimpers in response so he twists her hair again "WHAT'S YOUR NAME!"

I see he's going to hurt her more so I abandon all hope of reasoning with him. I lunge at him and tackle him to the ground. He lets go of Mayslee in a desperate attempt to save himself but he's to late. I pin him to the ground by sitting on top of him and pressing my forearm against his neck.

"Never. Touch her again. You understand me." I have my face only a few inches from his.

He narrows his eyes and spits in his face. I don't move I just sit there and stand my ground.

"Get off me." He pushes me off and gets up "Trust me. This is not over."

He turns around and stalks off towards the school. I wipe the spit off my face and turn to Mayslee. I see her crumbled on the ground shaking. I run over to her and crouch next to her. Everyone is forming a circle around us, just staring. I pull her into my arms and she hides her face in my chest. I stroke her hair and hold her.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you, I'm so sorry I couldn't help." I whisper to her.

She wraps her arms around me but doesn't say anything.

"I won't let him hurt you again. I promise." And I mean it. I won't let him near her again.

The crowd starts to thin out as everyone's interest dies down. Chris and Kai stand near by the whole time and wait for us. Mayslees friends leave though. After a few minutes Mayslee starts to stand up. I stand with her but keep my arm around her waist. I get a good look at her and see that her hair is in a knotted mess and she has a black eye.

"Are you going to be okay?" I look at her and all I can feel is worry.

"I'll be fine, but for now I don't really want to leave you" She looks up at me and I kiss her forehead.

The school bell rings and we start walking. No one will question why Mayslee looks like this. Angry parents aren't uncommon in district 12. We walk down the hall to the class room and no one gives us a second look. Mayslee's friends try and talk to her but she won't look them in the eye. I don't know why she's so scared of them. But I keep my arm around her and ignore them.

**Thanks for reading! sorry this one's so short! And sorry I didn't post yesterday I hadn't finished writing this one and I had to catch up on my other fanfiction! Thanks to 15 for always leaving amazing reviews on my story!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haymitch Story 11**

School in district 12 is probably just like any other school in any district. Only our focus is coal but this week since we are only two weeks from the hunger games, our focus will be just that. The hunger games.

Our school only lasts a few hours so each day we are forced to watch a hunger games a day. Starting the the 40th hunger games. And working our way up so that when we reach the 50th it's the day of the reaping and we can watch the 50th live. Today will be one of the least painful days this week. The closer we get to the 50th hunger games. The more people you start to recognize. No one pays attention to the games they show us in the schools, not even the teachers. We all just sit silently and stare out windows. Eventually the teacher slides out the tape and tells us we can go home.

I stand up and walk to Mayslee's desk, she turns and smiles at me. We both leave the school as fast as we can. We start walking towards her house. We walk in silence for a while until I have the nerve to bring up today.

"Are you okay? After what happened today?" I ask her try to see what her reaction will be.

"Yeah," She says thinking for a minute before saying again "Yeah. 'I'll be fine. It was just really scary to be in that position."

I nod and she laughs to herself.

"But I always knew you would save me. You always will." She smiles to herself. "So Haymitch what are you going to do for your birthday?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! I still have to think of something. But I'll probably just take a walk with you and Kai and Chris. Then spend some time with my mom and Peter." My birthday is always really inconvenient because it's the day after the reaping.

"After the reaping we can celebrate. It'll be fun." We get to her house and she give me a kiss on the cheek before running into the house.

I continue walking down the street to my house thinking about my birthday. I really hate it because so many people are sad. Even I'm sad on my birthday. I wish people would just forget about it and let me just age quietly but they don't I always have to celebrate. I get home and Peter is still at school. Since he's not twelve yet he goes to a different school were they learn during the two weeks leading up to the games.

The day passes quickly just like the rest of the week. I wake up, go and get Mayslee, we walk to school, watch a hunger games, walk her back home, sleep. Over and over everyday. Until the exactly one week before the reaping.

After school me, Peter and mom all gather around the TV as it buzzes to life. On the screen sits Ceaser Flickerman in a big red chair. His hair, lips and eyes and a lime green colour. Beside him in an identical chair sits President Snow. This is his first hunger games as president, after his dad, also President Snow, retired. Ceaser stand up and addresses the crowd to get the ball rolling.

"Hello everyone! It's great to see you all here! Are you ready to learn about our second. Quarter. Quell!" The crowd cheers in response and Ceaser flashes them his legendary smile.

"Ladies and Gentleman! In this box" He gestures to an area on the stage that lights up showing a box sitting on a podium "Is the twist of our Quarter Quell!"

The crowd cheers again and Ceaser struts over to the box. He picks it up and slowly makes his way back to President Snow. I hear my self and the crowd take a deep breath as Snow reaches in the box. Ceaser looks at the crowd and wiggles his eyebrows at them. I feel my stomach drop as Snow pulls out the paper and opens it.

"To represent that for every capitol person that died two of the districts men died, the games will have twice the number of players!" The crowd cheers as the screen goes black as the power goes out.

For a while no one says anything. We all sit in a stunned silence. I don't know what to think about the reaping now. I'm worried about all my friends, I'm worried about myself, and I'm worried about Mayslee. I know we don't have a mentor now so who ever does get reaped will have no one to teach them and to give them a chance of survival.

"Haymitch?" My mom trying to say something to me but I start walking out of the room.

"I'm going to go to bed, good night!" I call over my shoulder.

I run up to my room and close the door behind me. I sit on the bed and look out the window. In the distance I can see the fence with the forest just behind it. I sit there for a while just starring at the forest when I open the window and climb out. I creep across the roof staying low so that it doesn't collapse. I get to the back of the house and jump down. I land on my feet and roll so I don't hurt my ankle. I take one look back at the house then run towards the fence.  
The crowd cheers again and Ceaser struts over to the box. He picks it up and slowly makes his way back to President Snow. I hear my self and the crowd take a deep breath as Snow reaches in the box. Ceaser looks at the crowd and wiggles his eyebrows at them. I feel my stomach drop as Snow pulls out the paper and opens it.

"To represent that for every capitol person that died two of the districts men died, the games will have twice the number of players!" The crowd cheers as the screen goes black as the power goes out.

For a while no one says anything. We all sit in a stunned silence. I don't know what to think about the reaping now. I'm worried about all my friends, I'm worried about myself, and I'm worried about Mayslee. I know we don't have a mentor now so who ever does get reaped will have no one to teach them and to give them a chance of survival.

"Haymitch?" My mom trying to say something to me but I start walking out of the room.

"I'm going to go to bed, good night!" I call over my shoulder.

I run up to my room and close the door behind me. I sit on the bed and look out the window. In the distance I can see the fence with the forest just behind it. I sit there for a while just starring at the forest when I open the window and climb out. I creep across the roof staying low so that it doesn't collapse. I get to the back of the house and jump down. I land on my feet and roll so I don't hurt my ankle. I take one look back at the house then run towards the fence.

**Thanks for the reveiws if you have any questions please feel free to ask and I will awnser them as best I can! Also thanks for the reveiws on every chapter and I'm also sorry because for some reason username won't stay on my chapters so but thank you anyway! Please remeber to leave a reveiw!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Haymitch Story 12**

_So before I start I'm going to tell you that things are going to move really fast in this chapter so that we can get to the reaping and start the games, so enjoy!_

I run to the fence as fast as I can, if I can get out of the district I'm safe. Then I can come back for my family and the people I love. I get there and hear the hum of the wires. Scanning it for defects. I find one near the bottom about four feet in diameter only a foot off the ground. I swallow hard and take a step towards it. I just manage to slip through the hole in the fence without getting stuck. I grin for a second and run towards the forest. Faster then I've ever run in my life. I'm five feet from the forest when I see it.

Hanging from the tree, just above my head. A nest, a tracker jacker nest. I stop in my tracks paralyzed with fear. I've heard stories about what happens when you get stung by tracker jackers. I hear the buzzing coming from inside and I step back carefully trying my hardest to get away. The buzzing gets louder and I see a single tracker jacker walk across the outside. My eyes widen as it flutters its iridescent wings as it pushes it self off the nest. It flies around the nest for a second before it looks at me. At least that's what it looks like it's doing. It flies back into the nest and I breath a sigh of relief. It's gone now, I'm safe. I turn around and start to jog towards the fence again. I can't come back here. Not if there's a nest that close by.

I'm ten feet away from the nest when I feel the first sting. It's in the middle of my back in between my shoulder blades. I feel the stinger go in and I yelp in pain. The next one is just above my elbow. I sprint faster towards the fence but my vision has started to blur. I feel the next sting in the back of my knee. I see the fence in the distance but it's dripping with blood. Dark clouds roll in as the fence gets farther away. The ground stretches the fence farther and farther away as the clouds start to pour acid down on me. I feel a sting below my ear as I collapse to the ground. I'm never going to make it to the ever farther fence in this acid rain. The acid pours cuts into me and digs holes in my skin. The ground wobbles beneath me before opening and I fall into an endless pit. I scream and scream and right before I'm sure I'll hit the bottom I black out.

I'm trapped. Trapped in an endless nightmare were I watch Mayslee get tortured. And Peter get beaten by my dad. Were I watch Mayslee get reaped and die. Were I get reaped and die. Each nightmare worse then the last, each something different. I'm trapped in a nightmare, a never ending nightmare.

When I wake up I'm laying in my bed covered in a sheet of sweat. I take a deep breath, the cold air reaches my lungs I shudder. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and try to stand up and but my legs collapse under me and I land face down on the ground with a thud.

I hear feet scrambling up the stairs and running to my door in a panic. I turn my head as it swings open I see my mom standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Haymitch!" She warps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug "Your okay."

"Mom? What happened?" I remember everything, but I need to know how long I was out.

"You were unconscious for five days." I feel my expression change to one of shock.

"Five days?" I try to count out on my fingers how many more days until the reaping.

"It's only two more days Haymitch." My stomach drops when I realize how close that is.

"Two days... You can't be serious." I don't want to believe this.

"It'll be okay Haymitch. It'll be okay." I can just stare at her in disbelief.

"What time is it mom?" I want to change the subject, away from the reaping.

"If your talking about school your not going. You can't go to school like this. Haymitch, your sick you need at least three days to recover. I talked to the apothecary and it's not safe." I look at her confused.

"So I have to sit around the house and do nothing until the reaping?" The thought of having to sit there and wait for something awful to come, with nothing to distract me scares me more then the reaping itself.

"I know it's going to be hard, but your going to have to do it. The venom may not be all out of your system and you can get hit with the hallucinations and any time." I look at her and try to see some reasoning.

I try to figure all this out but with my mom sitting her looking at me I can't.

"I'm really tired, so I'm going to take a nap, okay?" She looks at me and nods.

She stands up without a word and walks to the door. She looks at me and gives a half hearted smile before walking out. The door clicks shut behind her and I pull myself on to the bed. I lay there aching all over trying to get a grip on what's going on. I missed five days of my life, and the reaping is in two days.

The next two days are the slowest of my life. All I can do is sit in bed and wait day. I get the occasional visitor Mayslee, Kai or Chris but since the two days I'm out people are at school I don't get many visitors. I spend most of my days trying to sleep or fighting of hallucinations. The apothecary wasn't kidding when he said they could hit at any time. Before I would like it to the reaping comes along and I'm forced to get up and out of bed the morning of may the first.

That morning I'm up before the sun is, even though we are permitted the day to just hang out until the reaping everyone will be up early. I stand up out of bed and walk outside. The cold air hits me and I shiver. I wrap my arms around myself and look around. All I can think is that in each person in each of the houses around me is fearing for the lives of everyone around them. I stand outside for a while watching the sun rise over the houses before the chill in the air becomes to much. Rubbing my eyes and walk back inside the house.

I can tell no one else is awake when I close the door behind me. I walk back to my room and sulk for a few hours until everyone is awake. I see my mom standing in her room smoothing out a pair of black pants and a blue shirt on her bed.

"What are you doing mom?" I walk over to her with a puzzled look.

"I'm just laying out your reaping outfit" She says without looking up at me.

"Oh, already?"

"Yeah we have to get there earlier this time, we almost missed it last time. You know what happens when people miss the reapings." She still won't look at me.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I can't tell what's she's thinking and I'm afraid to find out what is.

"Haymitch" She looks at me and I can see tears in her eyes "I'm scared for you. This reaping is different. And I'm scared for you." She gives me a weak smile.

"It'll be okay mom. My names not in there as much as everyone else. I'll be fine really." I say it to her but I don't really believe it myself.

She walks past me out the door leaving me to change. I change quickly and glace at myself in the mirror. I hate to admit it but this does make me look good. Even if it is for the reaping. I make my way downstairs and see Peter glaring at his reflection. I double over laughing at the sight of him in a pink shirt with his hair oiled back,

"Put a sock in it." He snaps at me but I turn my back to him and walk away laughing.

I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple. Taking a bite I sit down at the table and wait for my mom and Peter. I decided with Mayslee to meet her at the reaping. Peter and mom run around the house while I sit at the table eating my apple. The feeling of a stone being dropped into my stomach is steadily growing stronger as I sit at the table. Each bite of apple turning to lead as it goes down my throat.

After a while we leave and walk in silence to the town square. We pass Mayslees house but we can see they are already there. The mayor has to be there early to speak so Mayslee and her sister normally go with him. When we get to the square Peter gives me a hug before they leave me to check in. I line up with all the other fifteen year olds and look around for Mayslee. I spot her stand with her friends at the edge of the fifteen year olds. She looks at me and waves. She turns back to her friends after the wave and I can't help but feel a little discarded until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I spin around and see Chris standing there smiling.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" I ask him although I already know the answers.

"Well it's reaping day so not very good." We fall into a awkward silence that seems to be very common in the seam.

"So... Is Kai here?" I ask trying to pick the conversation back up.

"Yeah he's over with he sixteen year olds, I saw him earlier." I look over and sure enough I can see the top of Kai's head mushed in with the rest of the sixteen year olds.

Before I have to answer the mayor walks to the stage.

"Welcome to another reaping! Another year for district 12 to show their honor and courage!" You can tell by the way he's keeps looking down he's reading it off a sheet.

He goes on for a bit more talking about the quarter quell and welcoming our district's escorts. He steps aside as our mentor and tall man with a green suit and matching hair and lips walks onto the stage.

"Hello people of district 12!" He pauses as if expecting an applause "As usual I am your district's escort Ryder Mackall!"

There's a long pause while he waits for us to applaud to do something, but we all just stare a head.

"Well then... as you all know this is the QUATER QUELL! So this reaping we will have to boys and two girls from each district now isn't that fun!" He waits for us to cheer again but we still do nothing, you can tell by the look on his face he's getting angry "Any ways. We will go girl, boy, girl, boy!"

He grins at the audience as he walk to the girls reaping bowl. He digs his hand in and pulls out a single slip of paper. Walking back to the stand you can hear the girls side take in a collective breath. He opens the paper smiles at us then reads the name.

"Paige Marigold!" He calls out and you can see the girls in the seventeen year old section step away from her as if she has some sort of deadly disease.

She lets out a sob and has to be pulled to the stage by peace keepers. She stand there and sobs while Ryder crosses to the boy's bowl. Once again his hand digs into the bowl and we all take a deep breath. He walks to the mic and all I can hear is the sound of my heart in my ears.

"Barry Striker!" We all turn our heads and see a twelve year old boy walk towards the stage. He almost get to the steps when Blaze pushes him out of the ways and takes his spot on stage.

"I am Blaze Cormac and I am your district twelve tribute!" The crowd of people are to stunned by what he has done to even move.

Barry stands up and runs back to the twelve year olds as Ryder stares at Blaze.

"Alright then! We have a volunteer!" Blaze nods and goes to stand beside the still sobbing Paige.

"Two lucky tributes down, two to go!"

'Half way there' is all I can think as Ryder walks back to the girls reaping bowl. He pulls out a name and walks to the mic. There's another collective breath as he opens the piece of paper and reads

"Mayslee Donner!" The name catches me by surprise and I shake my head.

No. It can't be Mayslee. It can't. But when I see her walking to the stage her face wiped clean of emotion it all sinks in. Mayslee has just been reaped. Mayslee is going into the hunger games. My mind is in such a panic as I watch her standing there next to Blaze, that I don't notice Ryder has a slip of paper in his hand and is standing in front of the mic. I don't have time to worry about who it could be before he reads the name.

"Haymitch Abernathy!"

I hear my name and feel my feet walking to the stage. I get there and see Ryder beckoning me to hurry up. I stumble up the stair and stand next to Mayslee. This doesn't seem real. This has to be a dream. Maybe I'm still under the tracker jacker effects. That has to be the answer. I take a quick glance at Mayslee and see she's shaking like a leaf.

"Ladies and gentleman! I give you the tributes of district 12!" Everything is quiet until the national anthem plays.

Ryder gestures to us to shake hands and we all turn to each other. I grasp Mayslees hand and give it a squeeze. Hoping that she can tell by the look in my eyes, that I will not let anything happen to her. She will make it out of that arena alive.

**Before I say anything else. Sorry for the delay in posting time. I decided that instead of post a short chapter everyday I would post a longer on every week. Also thanks for the amazing reveiws I hope you enjoyed the reaping!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Haymitch Story 13**

The peacekeepers pull us into the justice building and into separate rooms. I walk in and see a bed, with two chairs at the bottom and a bathroom extending off of it. I fall onto the bed in daze. I just got reaped. And so did Mayslee. And I am not making it out that arena. I will do whatever it takes to get her out of there.

My thoughts are interrupted when the door burst open and my mom burst in with Peter close at her heels.

"Oh Haymitch!" My mom sobs.

Peter runs into my arms and I hug him.

"It's okay Peter, it's okay." I whisper, even though I know it's not.

"You'll come back right Haymitch? Right?" He's starts sobbing.

"I don't know Peter. I don't know." I feel a tear roll down my face.

I feel Peter start to sob harder and all I can do is hold him.

"Haymitch?" I hear my moms voice whisper from the corner.

I turn to look at her and see that she is as pale as a sheet.

"I want you to take this." She holds out her hand and inside is a small wooden heart "It's something my dad gave to me every reaping to hold on to, please take it"

I nod and slide it into my pocket. Suddenly the door is thrust open.

"Times up." He says and starts ushering them out. I give Peter one last hug before he gets pulled from my arms.

"I love you both!" I shout right as the door closes.

I sit back down on the bed and try to contain my tears. I sit there for a few minutes before the door opens again. Chris and Kai walk in and sit on ether side of me. We don't say anything. We just sit there, so unlike what things used to be. And now things never will be the same. Even if I do make it back.

"Guys?" I say breaking up the silence "If I don't make it back, I want you guys to know-"

"Stop." Says Kai "We already know what your going to say."

I look at Chris and he is nodding his head. These two really are my best friends. We sit for a little longer before a peacekeeper comes and takes them away. They leave in silence leaving me alone once more. I don't get anymore visitors over the course of the next hour, so all I can do is sit in the room and wait. Before I would like it to be, my hour is up. The peacekeepers collected me from my room and started to push me towards the train. Soon the other tributes are standing beside me, all wearing different expressions. I realize then that they are already in the games. When we get outside we are surrounded by capitol reporters, I try my best to look bored and unamused. The reporters are calling our names, trying to get us to look at the cameras to notice them. As far as I can see only Blaze is looking at them. I guess he's playing the nice guy. When we finally make it through the crowd of people and onto the train we see just Ryder sitting there.

"Hello tributes!" He smiles but when he see's our confused faces his smile fades "I guess you're wondering were your mentor is?"

"Yeah! Why don't we have a mentor? All districts do!" Blaze looks like he's going to start shouting at Ryder.

"Well you see your districts mentor is... Missing. So you don't exactly have one." Ryder looks like he's trying to tell us as nicely as he can, but I'm sure all of us feel like our chances just dropped dramatically.

I look at Mayslee and she looks stunned, and horrified. I take her hand and give it a squeeze. She turns towards me and gives me a hug.

"It's okay" I whisper in her ear "We can teach ourselves."

I stroke her hair and try to comfort her but I can feel her trembling in my arms.

"SO! I'll send you to your rooms so you can change for dinner and watching the reapings!" Ryder stands up and starts off towards a long hall.

He walks down a long hall pointing out a room for each of us. When he gets to the last door he looks at me.

"And this. Is your room." He turns and leaves us standing together feeling baffled, overwhelmed and doomed.

I bend down and give Mayslee a kiss on the cheek, then turn to my room. I grab hold of the platinum handle and twist it to the right. It clicks and the door swings open. I step inside the dark room and a light turns on above my head. The room is a deep green, with lush curtains over large square windows. The bed is covered in dozens of pillows and blankets in various shades of green and silver. There's a small table with plush green chairs around it and a large dark brown dresser in the corner. In the room next to it is a bathroom with a shower and a toilet. I walk back to the dresser and open one of the drawers. Inside is a selection of jeans and t-shirts. I pull out a random pair of jeans and a yellow shirt and change.

After changing I walk into the eating area were I find the other three tributes and Ryder sitting already eating. As far as I can see everyone is stuffing their faces except for Blaze, I guess he ate like this all the time in district 1. I sit at the empty spot next to Mayslee start grabbing food. A bowl of stew with large chunks of meat and vegetables. A dish with chicken and rice. And some rich chocolate cake. We all eat until we're about to blow, expect for Ryder who looks like he hasn't even touched the food on his plate.

"Alright. Lets go watch the re-cap of the reaping!" Ryder says while standing up.

We all stand with him and follow him into the TV room. Ryder sits in a red chair and fiddles with a large black remote until the TV buzzes to life. I walk over to a small couch with Mayslee and sit down. She curls up on the couch and leans against me.

The program starts with Cesaer Flickerman and the well known Claudius Templesmith sitting at a desk introducing the games.

"Hello Ceaser! Are you ready for this years games?" Claudius starts off the conversation.

"I sure am Claudius! I hear that this years tributes are a tuff bunch!" Ceaser gives the camera his award winning grin.

"Let's start with district 1!" Claudius says as the screen goes to the district 1 reaping.

The district 1 reapings always go the same, a pretty blonde girl with a weird name and a tall muscly boy. And this year is no different except there's now four of them. Each tribute looks to be about eighteen, and they look like they have always been fed well. District 2 has four really burly looking tributes, each is double the size of me and at least a foot taller. There is one girl tribute that looks stronger then the other and is currently snarling at the 4 has its normal career tributes. But three, four, five and six all look under fed and sad. Seven has two thirteen year old and two seventeen year olds. District eight and nine has its average tributes and district ten and eleven each have tall strong looking boy tributes and small girl tributes. Then there's us. I watch as Pagie gets reaped and starts crying, when I look over at her she has started sobbing again. When I look back at the screen Blaze is volunteering and walking onto the stage. Mayslee gets reaped and walks on to the stage like it's nothing. Then I get called. I look like I don't know what's happening, I walk onto the stage and stand next to Mayslee. The screen goes back to Claudius and Ceaser.

"Now that is a strong looking bunch of tributes Ceaser!" Claudius grins at Ceaser.

"It sure is! I can't wait to see what exciting games the gamemakers have come up with this time!" Ceaser grins and the TV is turned off again.

"Well you guys should probably get to bed, tomorrow morning you have to meet your stylists and they will make you beautiful!" Ryder stand up and walks to the kitchen. The rest of us go and walk to our rooms. When I get to Mayslee room I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll be okay. Tomorrow will be fine." She nods and walks into her room.

I walk into my room and the light turns on again. What it must be like to have an abundance of electricity. I pull on a pair of cotton pajamas and climb into the bed, pushing the pillows off as I much as I try I can't seem to sleep. I toss and turn for what feels like hours. Just thinking about the tribute, about ways I can keep Mayslee alive and how I can last as long as possible. After a while I drift into a restless sleep were I'm plagued with endless nightmares.

I shaken awake by a horrified looking Mayslee. Her hair is in a tangled mess and her cheeks are stained with tears.

"Mayslee? What's wrong?" I sit up and rub my eyes

"H-haymitch? I-I'm really sc-cared" She starts sobbing and I wrap my arms around her.

"Shhh... It's okay." I pat her on the back and try to calm her down.

"Can I..." Her voice trails off but I can tell what she wants to say.

I move over on the bed and she sits down with me. I keep my arms wrapped around her and she leans against me. We sit like this in silence for a while until I feel her breathing slow down. I look at her and see that she fell asleep. I smile to myself and kiss her on the head.

"You don't have to worry, I'll keep you safe." I whisper to her, but she barely moves.

I pick her up and start to carry her towards her room. I struggle a little with the door knob to her room but eventually pry it open. I walk over to her bed, and lay her on it. I pull the covers up around her then leave the room closing the door behind me. I trudge back to my room and crawl into bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm asleep.

I wake up when I here a loud rapping at the door.

"Hamitch! Wake up and be ready to leave in 45 minutes!" I moan and push myself into a sitting position.

I push the blankets off and walk to the bathroom. I walk to the shower and press a button causing water to shoot out a facet. After I shower I walk over to the dresser and change into a grey shirt and jeans. The smell of food pulls me out of my room and towards the kitchen. I get there before anyone else but start loading my plate anyways. Eggs, bacon, toast with something labeled peanut butter and a tall glass of orange juice. I sit at the table and stuff my face full of the rich food pilling up on my plate. By the time I go back for seconds Blaze and Ryder have shown up and start eating. We all eat in silence, waiting for the train to dock. Suprisingly I'm not that nervous about meeting my stylist. I'm only hoping I'm not going to be naked. The two girls show up when I'm going back for thirds and we all sit and eat. The heavy feeling of dread from the others hanging in the room. The train suddenly goes dark except for a few over head lights telling us we are now in the tunnel to the capitol.

"You must be so excited! Everyone in the capitol always wants to be remade like this!" I look at him and he seems ecstatic.

The room lights up again as we are pulled to a stop at the train station. I can hear from behind the train door crowds of cheering people. Ryder stand up fro the table and walks to the door. We all stand up and follow him. It slides open reveling the crowds of people behind it. Peacekeepers grab us by the arm and pull us towards a building not to far away. There are reporters snapping pictures and people trying to reach out and touch us. I try my hardest to act as bored as possible. We reach the doors to the building and a peacekeeper pushes us in. I breath a sigh of relief when I hear it click shut behind us. Ryder leads us down a long hallway covered with doors. He stops to let Paige into a room then stops for me.

"This is your remake room Haymitch." He gestures to a gray door beside him.

I nod and turn the cold metal handle. The door swings open and I'm surrounded by people again. They grab me by the arms and pull me towards a metal table.

"Dress in this dear!" Say a lady with purple lips and hair, she shoves a blue gown thing in my hands.

I strip off my cloths and change into the gown, while a man with bright green hair is preparing some sort of serum.

"I'm Lilia by the way" Says the purple lady as she motions for me to lay on the metal table.

"And I'm Porthus!" I look over at the man and he smiles at me showing off a row of gold covered teeth.

The talk to me a bit but I don't talk much, I don't really understand what they are saying. Every once in a while they throw out a 'Your not to awful' comment. However I spend the next few hours on the table being fluked, pruned and remade in silence. I probably could have dozed off a few times if it wasn't for the constant babble of my prep team and the occasional sting of pain. Then finally after what feels like forever they stop and I know it's over.

"You can go through that door and meet your stylist hun." Says Lilia as she points to a door in the wall.

"Thanks" I say as I get up and walk to the door.

I push it open and see another gray room with two chairs and a table. On the table is a plate of fluffy biscuits and a pitcher of water. I walk over to one of the chairs and sit down. The door opens again and in walks a girl, probably only my age. In a bright pink dress with long blonde hair. Her eyes are purple, and her lips match her dress.

"Hi Haymitch. I'm Sparkle" She extends her hand to me and I shake it. "So I guess your wondering what we're going to do for your chariot outfit?"

"Yeah, I'm really just hoping I'm not naked" I say with a smile, she giggles a twinkly laugh.

"No! Your just going to love it." She says with a grin "The other stylist and I all talked before hand and decided that we want to show the stages of coal. The coal itself, the miner, the cave and the diamond. You will be the coal!"

She grins at me and I try to fight the urge to tell her that coal doesn't turn into diamonds, it turns to fire. But at least I'm not going to be naked. Sparkle walks over to wall and press a button. The wall slides open something on a hanger is moved out of the wall. Sparkle opens the bag and pulls out what looks like a suit but once I have it on I can see that the suit has swirls of dark gray. It does really look like I'm wearing coal. She leads me out to the bottom floor were we stand by the chariot and wait for the others. Blaze shows up next and he is clearly dressed as a miner, and he's not to happy about that. Paige shows up dressed as a cave in a dark black dress with little yellow accents which I guess are meant to be coal miners. Then Mayslee shows up. She's wearing a floor length dresser made entirely out of diamonds. Her eyes have tiny diamonds in the outer corners and she has a diamond head piece. I put my arm around her when she comes to stand next to me.

"You look amazing." I whisper to her and she giggles.

We are then loaded into our chariots Blaze and myself in one. Mayslee and Paige in the other. She looks at me in panic so I give her a nod of reassurance.

"Just smile." I say and she nods back at me.

I watch as the chariots start to leave in the order of their district. And sooner then I would have liked ours starts moving to. I take a deep breath as the chariot reaches the doors. I am ready to face the capitol.

**Thank you so so much for reading! Sorry it's taking me longer to update, I am in school. Thanks again and please reveiw!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Haymitch Story 14**

The chariot lurches out the door and I hear the roar of the capitol people. I put on my best grin as the chariot starts down the street. Out of the corner of my eye I see Blaze flashing his muscles to the crowd. I roll my eyes and continue to smile and wave. The crowd keeps cheering until we stop at the city circle. President Snow stands up from his throne on the platform above us and starts his normal speech. I ignore him as best I can. I've heard this same speech for as long as I can remember.

He speaks for about fifteen minutes before he lets us into the training centre. We circle around the city square one last time before we enter the training centre. As soon as the chariot stops I hop out. I am so done with chariots. I go wait next to Ryder who is standing waiting for us by the elevators. He lightly pats me on the back then we stand in an awkward silence until the others show up. Maysilee stands next to me and I hold her hand. Ryder pushes me and the others into the elevator.

"You all did so well! I'm so proud of you! I got word that one of you might get many sponsors!" He grins at us but I just roll my eyes.

Ryder jabs the button marked 12 on the elevator and we start to shoot upwards.

"Your floor is floor twelve. Just like your district so you don't forget! Isn't that clever!" He says.

The elevator stops and the doors slide open quietly. I gasp when I see the room. It's huge. Bigger then my entire house. Theres a room to my left with a long table and chairs. To my right there's a room with plush looking couches and a big tv.

"Your rooms are this way." Ryder says as he starts to walk down a hallway just around the corner "If you get hungry all you need to do is press a button and a menu will show up. Say the name of the food you want into a microphone and someone will bring it to you shortly. You are just so lucky you get to live the life of a capitol citizen!"

We walk down the long hallway with four doors on each.

"Haymitch this first room is yours." Ryder says gesturing to the first door than continuing on with the others.

I turn to the door and grab the golden door knob. I give it a twist and push the door open. I step in the room and lights overhead flicker on. Everything in the room is a deep blue cover, and all the metals are gold. Theres a giant bed in the centre on the room covered in thick blankets and a lot of plush pillows. Theres a wall made of mirror and a small table at the foot of the bed. On the table is a silver remote with several colourful buttons with no labels. I pick up the remote and study the buttons. I press a yellow button and there is a light buzzing noise then the wall in front of my slides open and a rack of clothing extends out. It's filled with an array of colourful t-shirts, jeans, coats and pajamas. I grab a red t-shirt and a pair of gray pajama pants and change quickly. I press the button again and the selection of clothing disappears in the wall again. I put the remote back were I found it making a mental note to investigate it again later.

I see another door on the wall leading to a small bathroom. I press some buttons on the shower and a stream of hot water shoots out of the tap over head. I quickly strip out of my pajamas and jump in. I spend what feels like hours. I finally step out and the minute my feet touch the soft mat outside of the shower warm air blows me dry. I put my pajamas back on the go back to the bedroom. I'm about to get into bed when my stomach makes a low grumbling noise. I'm surprised at how hungry I actually am I just didn't notice until now. I pick up the remote again assuming the button Ryder was talking about is on here. There is no slight indication as to which button could be which so I just start to press the buttons at random. The lights overhead flicker and dim. The air temperature changes in the room from cold, to hot, to back to normal. The finally after about ten minutes of fiddling with the remote a slip of laminated paper shoots out of the wall. I walk over to where the paper landed and picked it up off the ground. I scan it and do a happy dance. It's the menu! I read it over and decide that I don't understand a word of it. I look at the first thing on the list then walk back over to the wall where the menu shot out and find a microphone in the wall.

"Roasted duck with raspberry glaze" I say into the microphone.

I've seen ducks, but never have I eaten one. But I must say I'm looking forward to it. I sit on the bed and wait for about two minutes then there's a knock on my door. I jump off the bed and rush to the door hoping it's my food. I open the door and I'm not disappointed. Sitting on the floor is a silver platter with a shiny sliver lid placed over the top. I scoop up the platter and walk back inside the room, closing the door with my foot behind me. I place the platter on the table in the room and pull the table over to my bed. As soon as I lift the lid off the platter the delicious smell wafts up into my face. I grab the knife and fork next to me and start to shovel the food into my mouth. The food is warm and rich. The duck is filling and meaty. Before I know it the plate is empty and my eyelids are starting to sink closed. I borrow myself under my blankets a press the lights off button on the remote. The lights go dark and I quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Haymicth! Wake up!" I open my eyes and see Ryder standing in the doorway "It's training day!"

I moan and push myself up out of bed. I grab for the remote beside the bed and press the clothing button. The clothing rack shoots out and I stumble over to it. I push through the clothing until I find a green button up t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I pull them on quickly run my fingers through my hair then leave for breakfast. I find Ryder sitting with Maysilee at the table talking. I grab a plate and fill it with pancakes, yogurt, eggs, bacon, and fruit then I go sit with them.

"Hey Haymitch!" Maysilee grins at me.

"Hey." I say with a small smile.

They continue their conversation and I start eating. Eventually Paige and Blaze show up. Blaze eats a lot but Paige barely touches her food. We sit in silence except for Maysilee and Ryder who seem to be talking about the capitol.

"After you are all finished eating you can go back to your rooms were you will find your training outfit waiting." Ryder smiles at us then turns back to his conversation with Maysilee.

I feel sorry for her, having to put up with him. I scarf down the rest of my food then stand up from the table.

"I'm going to get changed." I say and walk off towards my room.

When I get inside there's a blue jump suit and a gray t-shirt laying neatly on the bed. I pull it on and look at myself in the mirror. I look like I'm in a jail yard or like I'm just another tribute. I take off the jacket and just wear the pants and the gray t-shirt. I decide to go to the elevator and wait for the others.

"You look amazing Haymitch!" I turn to see Ryder sitting at the table, "Just a touch of rebellion!"

"Umm... Thanks?" I say then keep walking towards the elevator.

When I get there I see Paige waiting as well.

"Hey Paige." I say.

She looks up at me her eyes wide.

"H-hi." She says.

"So how are you doing? With everything?"

"Well, not so good, all things considered." She grins at me.

I laugh and press the down button on the elevator.

"Yeah, I guess that's a pretty bad question right about now." I say with a smile.

The elevator shows up and we both step inside. I press the training room button and the doors slide closed and the elevator lurches down.

"You dreading this as much as I am?" I ask her.

"Umm... Probably more. I couldn't stop crying, I'm such a wimp" She says laughing.

"No! Well, maybe. But it's okay to be scared because of well... the current situation." I say trying to be nice.

"No it was." She says laughing.

The elevator doors open and Paige leaves. I step out of the elevator and look around. I see that almost all the other tributes have already showed up including Maysilee and Blaze. I walk over to Maysilee. I'm about to say something when a lady walks into the room from the closed doors probably leading to the training room.

"Welcome to the training centre. I am here to explain the rules." We all walk over to her and she starts to explain, "First of all, no fighting with the other tributes, there are trainers at each station to teach and demonstrate. Second, while most of you will be eager to get your hands on a sword or spear you should never underestimate your survival skills. Most of you will die from dehydration, or the elements not another tribute. You may go inside the training room, but be warned. The gamemakers will be watching everything you do."

She turns around and pushes open the door. The tributes all fill into the room were inside is a large array of weapons and survival training through out the room. I look at Maysilee and see her walking over towards the survival skills half of the room. I decide I don't really want to work with survival so I go over to the sword training. I spend sometime there try to learn to swing and hit the dummy but I'm not very good at it, so I move one. I spend the first half of the day rotating around the weapons area. Swords, spears, mace, axe. As much as I can fit in during the day, At lunch I eat sandwiches with Maysilee but we don't talk. The games have driven a wedge between us and for good reason. Only one of us can make it out but there's no guaranty that it will be ether of us, and nether of us wants to say that we want to live, because that would mean we are hoping the other one dies. After lunch I decide to work on survival for the last half of the day in survival. I go to the knot tieing section first were I learn to tie a net but I'm sure this skill will leave me as soon as I leave the station. I go to the fire starting station and learn how to start simple fires. Then I go to the snare setting station and stay there for the rest of the day.

When they want us to leave a bell rings and we all stand up and move to the elevators. I feel like I'm part of a herd of cattle. We all get into the elevators but no one talks. except for the career alience. But we all know one of them is going to win. The elevator ride is awkward and silent. When the elevator clears I see that Maysilee was in the back.

"Hey" I say as I take a step towards her.

"Haymitch," She says and I feel my stomach drop, what ever she's going to say isn't going to be good "We need to talk."

"Okay." I say in a solum voice, I can already tell I'm not going to like this.

The elevator stops at our floor and we step out and we walk towards the sitting area. She sits down on a chair and tucks her legs under her. She motions for me to sit down so I lean on the arm of the couch.

"Haymitch, we can't do this. Not now." She stops like she's letting me maul this over in my mind.

"Can't do what?" I ask but I already know what it is.

"We need to stop doing what we're doing! We can't do this here. Not in the hunger games. Any other time I would do anything to be with you but, I can't. Not now. I can't go into the games knowing that you could die out there and I still have an attachment to you. Haymitch I love you but we can't go into the games together." She looks me in the eyes dead serious and I feel my insides turn to jelly.

"But..." She stand up and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry Haymitch." She whispers then she walks off towards her room.

I feel like my heart has snapped in two. Then someone stomped on it. I want to follow her but my legs are jelly. I want to cry but I'm too stunned to. I know I love her but for what she did I don't. I curl up on the couch and lay there until Ryder calls for dinner. I stand up and walk to the table only to stop dead in my tracks. Sitting with her back facing to me is Maysilee. I don't know why I thought I could get away with not seeing her, so I just walk on by.

"Where are you going Haymitch?" I hear Ryder call.

"I'm not hungry!" I shout over my shoulder and walk to my room.

When I get there I grab the menu and order everything on it. When the food arrives I start eating and don't stop. I eat until I'm about to burst then shove all the plates into a corner. I curl up on the bed in my training uniform with no will to move. I flip the lights off with the remote and lay there in the dark, not able to sleep. I know I'm being stupid I need to move on. If I stay attached to her then I'll die, and now that I know she's not staying with me I can try my best to stay alive. Although part of me wants to embrace that fact of my immanent death. I hear a knock on my door and a soft voice outside.

"Haymitch?" Another knock, it's Maysilee. "Haymitch? Are you okay?"

I don't move or make a sound, as far as she knows I'm asleep. I hear her sigh and walk off towards her bedroom. I get up and change into the pajama's I had tossed on the ground and curl up in bed. I lay awake for what feels like hours before I drift into a restless sleep.

**Thanks so much for the reveiws! I'm super excited for the games to start so keep reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up aching all over. I stretch a little and wince when my back cracks. When I lift my head off the pillow I find my hair soaking and my pillow is damp. But I can't for the life of me figure out if it's tears or sweat. I try to grasp onto the last bite of my dream slowly drifting away but all I remember is I was in the games, with Maysilee and she was... What was she doing? There were birds and... something else but I can't seem to remember what. All I know is that I never want to have that dream again.

I push myself out of bed, pushing the dream away with it and go to the closet to get dressed. Much to my immense disappointment the training uniform is hanging in there. I glare at it then put it on. I once again leave the jacket then walk out to breakfast. Ryder gives me a nod of approval at my outfit choice then goes back to his food. I stock my plate full of what I hope is meat. I figure if I can appear burly then I might get noticed more than I did yesterday. While I'm eating Blaze shows up and glares at me from across the table.

"What's your problem?" I snarl at him.

"You probably think your all that don't you." He says, not really saying it as a question.

"What are you talking about?" I say pretty sure my face portrays utter confusion.

"Just because you beat me that one time in the school yard. It doesn't mean your better than me. It just means I let my guard down. I will win this. Don't let that one fight make you feel superior." He glares at me then takes a bite of his oatmeal.

"Oh my god! You are a freak! Are you seriously still on about that?" I roll my eyes at him and stand up to get some toast, all this meat is really starting to gross me out.

I sit back down and start eating my toast quite content in the silence and the glares from Blaze. Then I hear a small scuffle and right as I look up he's launched himself at me. I'm only frozen for a second then I duck to the left and he sails past me and crashes on the ground. It only takes him a second to be back on his feet and he jumps back over to me. For a while we dodge back and forth, each of us getting a few hits against the other until I get tired of this and just jump for him. He's on the ground with me holding him down.

"Stay away from me you freak!" I shout in his face.

I get up off of him and stalk off towards my bed room. I only have to wait an hour then I can throw and slice and stab at some dummies to release some anger. I sit in my room for a while trying to think of what I should eat when there's a soft knock on the door.

"Haymitch?" I hear a soft, quiet voice call out.

My shoulders go rigged when I realise it's a girls voice. My mind automatically thinks of Maysilee, but then I realise that the voice on the other side of the door is too high to be Maysilee's. I walk to the door and peer through a peep-hole. On the other side is a rather shy looking Paige. I smile and pull open the door.

"Hey Paige" I say smiling.

"Hi Haymitch, I was wondering if you were okay? I heard somethings last night and it didn't sound to nice." She avoids my eyes like she's afraid to make me mad.

"I'm fine. Really." I say through gritted teeth, just thinking about Mayilsee makes me angry now.

"Oh. Okay, well I was going to go to the training room now if you want to come along." She looks up at me with a small smile.

"Sure." I say even though I know it's a bad idea to get close to people, I could really use a friend right now.

She smiles at me and we walk to the elevator together. We talk and laugh but we both know it wont be like this for long. In about a week, everyone's life will be over. Expect for one of us, but even then, our life will be over. We step in the elevator and I punch the training room button.

"So what are you planning on training in today?" I ask her.

"Ummm... I don't know, maybe knife throwing. For some unknown reason I'm pretty good at that." She grins and I laugh.

The elevator stops and lets us off. We walk over to the training room and most of the districts are already here.

"Looks like we're a little late." I say with a laugh.

She laughs than saunters over to the knife throwing station. I go to the nearest station, which happens to be be spears, and listen to the trainers lesson. One of the boys from district one just laughs and starts throwing the spears. I wait until the trainer is done talking then go over and pick up three spears. The first one misses, the second on bounces off the dummy but the third one, as the saying goes, is the charm. It hits the dummy in the stomach and sticks. I grin to myself and grab three more the first two hit but the last one is a miss. Practice is what I need right now, so I leave the station and go to axes. I quickly find out that I'm no good at it. I might be good at it if I could actually lift the axes but they weigh what feels like fifty pounds each. Quickly abandoning my attempts I flee to the safety of the shelter station were I learn how to build a shelter between two trees. I grin at my new-found knowledge. I now know that the landscape will have trees. At least I can rely on shade. I walk over to the fire starting station and start-up a few fires. I know I'm going to have to go back to weapon training at some point but I decide to wait until after lunch. I look over at the knife throwing section and see Paige casually chucking knifes at dummy's, and hitting each time. I make a mental note to check out that station at some point and hopefully get some pointers from Paige. I walk over to the snare station and set a few, then the lunch bell rings. Theres the sound of everyone stopping what they're doing then we all make our way to the lunch area. I get in line with the other tributes and try to keep my mouth from watering at the smells wafting from the food. I pill my plate with chicken is a creamy sauce, green salad, bread, and a glass of milk. I sit at a table by myself and start to wolf down my food. I see Paige looking lonely at a table by herself so I walk over and join her.

"Hey Paige." I say as I sit down.

"Oh, hey!" She says and keeps eating.

"So you want to teach me how to throw knifes?" I grin.

"Sure! But I'll probably be a really awful teacher, because I don't even know how I do it!" She smiles at me.

"Sure! Your way good at it though!" I say laughing.

"Yeah, Well I used to through sticks at trees for practice." She looks at me and raises on eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" I ask shocked.

"No!" She laughs at me "I was kidding!"

My mouth gapes open and she just keeps laughing at me.

We eat for a bit longer before we are all ushered back into the training room. I walk to the throwing knife station with Paige and she picks out eight knifes all with different shapes and sizes.

"I'll skip the boring name memorization and knife safty part of this lesson and just get to the throwing part." She says.

"Sounds good" I reply.

"So you hold the knife like this," She holds the knife by the blade then pulls arm back behind her shoulder, "Then as strong as you can swing your arm and release the knife when your arm is parallel to the ground."

She shows me slowly first, then goes again with really speed. The knife flys from her hand and spins quickly in the air, there's a dull thud as the knife hits the dummy square in the chest.

"Wow. You really are good at this." I say almost positive my eyebrows are lost in my hair-line.

"Now you try." She says handing me a knife with a straight long blade.

I wearily grab onto the out stretched blade and position my arm to throw. I swing my arm and realise the knife, my heart swelling when it flys neatly through the air. My heart sinks when the handle bounces off the dummy's right knee cap.

"It's okay! Not everyone gets it the first time!" She says reassuringly but I still feel discouraged. "Try again!"

She hands me another knife and I reluctantly throw it. This time it sticks, but in the calf.

"That's better!" She says with a smile.

"Not really, I think this might not be for me." I say trying to give a chuckle.

"Oh come on! One more time." I sigh as she hands me another knife.

I aim and throw it one more this time the knife sticks in his gut on the dummy's left hip.

"That's great! You hit it!" She smiles up at me

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go and try something else." I grin at her, she smiles and shrugs in response.

I walk over to the sword station and pick up a medium-sized one. I swing it around a few times and decide that it seems to work well. So I go to a dummy and slice at it. It's head falls off in one blow and I feel sick when it hits the ground with a sickening thud. The one of the girls from district two looks at me angrily, though I'm not sure why. A trainer comes over and asks me if I want a sparing partner and I say sure. The practice will be needed especially in the arena. He lunges at me with the sword he's hold and I scramble to block it. The swords klang and I cringe at the ringing sound. He lunges again and I scramble to block again. This time I lunge at him and he easily blocks it. I lunge again and take a step forward causing him to back up. I lunge another step and his sword scraps against mine but a little to late. My sword leaves a nick in his clothing which I now discover is a form on body armor. I go to lunge once more but he puts his hands up.

"I think you many need a more experienced partner, I'm just here for the tributes who don't know anything." He turns and walks over to a tribute who is struggling to pick up a especially heavy-looking sword.

I roll my eyes but swell with pride, I might have just found what I'm good at. For the rest of the day I stay at the sword station and I'm not approached by anyone. My plan to get the game makers to notice me before the private training has failed. The bell for us to go back to our rooms. Like cattle we all walk towards the elevators. We all pile into our many elevators and ride to the floor. I'm the last to get off as usual but first to get to the floor. I see the table filled with food and my stomach rumbles. I jog over to the table and fill my plate up with lamb chops, mashed potatoes, a few star-shaped buns with raisins in it, and a scoop of assorted vegetables. I sit down and start eating when Maysilee shows up and piles her own plate with food too. Then she comes up and sits next to me and starts picking away at her food. The silence is awkward for a really long time before she says,

"Haymitch, are you okay?" She turns to me looking sad.

"I was." I say then shove a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth.

"I mean, I don't want what happened between us to ruin yours or my game. One of us needs to win." She places her hand on mine but I yank it away.

"You know what Maysilee. You made things clear enough yesterday. I'm over it so just leave me alone so we can act like normal tributes okay?" I pick up my plate of food and walk to the other side of the table, a good fifteen feet away.

She goes back to her food and we eat in silence. After I finish my meal I go to the TV and watch the pre-private training show. It explains the normal things about private training and basically what the scores are based on. It's drones on and on and after about ten minutes I get bored but stay there to keep Maysilee away. I don't want to deal with her right now. The sun sinks below the horizon and from my spot on the couch I can see it perfectly. I get up as the last of the orange tinge fades into black then walk to my room. Once I'm there I change into my pyjamas and try to sleep, but all I can think about is tomorrow. The private training is one of the most important parts of the games, do well and you get sponsor, mess up and you are almost guaranteed to starve to death in the arena. I know that if I mess up now I might be able to make it up in the interviews but I've never been much of a people person so it's a long shot if I mess this up.

I wait for sleep to come but it doesn't I just lay in bed tossing and turning tomorrow looming over my head. After what feels like hours I finally drift into sleep but I dream of my private training, I'm stuck there and they're laughing at me. But all of this takes a turn for the worse. I'm standing on a cliff and I hear Maysilee call my name from the distance. I turn around and start running, but to slow. Like I'm moving through molasses. Then I'm pull out of the dream and into the real world. I rub my eyes and look at the clock. 3:00 am. I rise slowly from the bed and drag myself into the bathroom. All hopes of sleep given up on I decide to take cold shower.

When I get in the water it's icy cold but it washes away the last of the nightmare and the night. I spend a half hour in the shower. But when I get out I'm stumped as to what to do. I wander around my room for a bit but quickly grow bored. I venture out of my room and into the darkened hallway. I walk into the eating area in hopes of finding water without having to disturb the avoxes. Much to my happiness I find a pitcher of ice water and a stack of glass on the table. This place always has what I need most, at least food wise.

I fill up a glass, drain it, then fill it up again. I take my class and carefully make my way back to my room. Some how it got a lot dark. I walk towards my room my hand trailing against the wall so I don't run into anything. Then something runs into me. I'm smashed against the wall face first my cup of water sloshing down my front. Right as I start to wonder what hit me, I feel someones arm against the back of my neck holding me against the wall.

"I will kill you in the games. You ruined my chances of becoming a career. I won't die because of you!" Their breath tickles the back of my neck "Watch your step Abernathy. If you step out of line one more time, I'll make sure your everyone's number one target. Now don't move until you count to one hundred."

The person takes their arm off of my neck and run towards the rooms. Petrified I start to count. When I reach forty-three I slowly start to turn around. I look down the hall where my aslant ran off to but I already know I won't find them. I try to think of who it could possible be but only one person comes to mind. Blaze. I know he did it and I know he's out to get me.

**Thank you so much for reading! Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter I was super busy these past few days. But thanks for reading anyways! **


End file.
